


Pink Lotus

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bathing/Washing, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, F/F, Inspection, Kidnapping(?), Pain, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Purification, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Shaving, Shyness, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: ☛ in which mysterious goddess moira finds a pretty pink flower to take home with herYuna was supposed to come with her today, but she decided against it at the last minute. She said she had a bad feeling about it and encouraged Hana to stay behind too. Leaving the sanctuary could be dangerous, especially alone. The Goddess couldn’t protect them if they strayed too far away.Hana went anyway. She didn’t have a bad feeling exactly but there was something in the air... something coming. A storm, maybe?
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Pink Lotus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msmami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmami/gifts).



> written for my wonderful pal [msmami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmami/pseuds/msmami) who requested this wonderful pairing, goddess moira, hypnosis vibes and some very thorough descriptions of bathing/washing/cleaning/purifying (which i was more than happy to deliver :3c). posted this month in honor of femslash february. unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own. please enjoy!

Hana slipped a hand beneath the water. Murky with swirls of pale brown, it was impossible to see through. She had to go by feel. Her fingers sank into the slimy mud below the surface and in that thick mud she found the bulbous root of one of many lotus plants buried in the mire. She began tugging and twisting, snapping until it came free. She pulled it from the water, congealed wet mud stuck to it in places, and tossed it behind her into the woven basket on her shoulders. 

She moved forward a few feet and began again, sticking her hand into the marsh once more to free another root. The lotus flowers were in bloom. Over the strong scent of earth there were notes of their fragrance in the air, soft on the breeze. Their sweet scent was a welcome reprieve from the elements. The sun was beating down on her, rays hot. The air was thick with humidity. The mud squished uncomfortably between her toes and her fingers. 

Despite everything, it was nice to be out here. Hana very rarely left the sanctuary and its consecrated grounds. She had no reason to. The Goddess Mercy gave her everything she could possibly want or need. Occasionally she would go foraging with others in the forest for mushrooms or wild berries but that was more for the novelty of leaving home than the want for fresh food. 

Yuna was supposed to come with her today, but she decided against it at the last minute. She said she had a bad feeling about it and encouraged Hana to stay behind too. Leaving the sanctuary could be dangerous, especially alone. The Goddess couldn’t protect them if they strayed too far away. 

Hana went anyway. She didn’t have a bad feeling exactly but there was something in the air... something coming. A storm, maybe? 

She collected a few more lotus roots and stood. Water dripped from her fingers and down her legs. All around her there was nothing but the giant green leaves of lotus plants and their beautiful pink blooms. She sloshed through the mud to the nearest flower, reaching out to feel its petals with her fingertips. 

How amazing it was that something so beautiful and pure could rise from the filth of mud. 

She leaned in close and closed her eyes to breathe in the delicious lotus blossom scent. When she opened them again she caught the glimpse of something in the corner of her eye. A shape near the treeline where the marshland ended and the woods began. The figure of someone standing there, watching her.

Hana quickly snapped her attention towards the stranger but... they were gone. Maybe it was just her imagination. A trick of the light. An oddly shaped tree. 

Hana was a tough girl. She could hold her own if she needed to, and she had no problems stepping up to protect her friends and fellow practitioners. She wasn’t stupid, though. She knew she had to be careful out here. The local townsfolk knew not to bother any of the Goddess’s worshippers, but there were other things in this world that could hurt her. She knew that well enough. 

She meant to stay longer and maybe even spend some time snapping baby lotus roots to collect, but her basket was growing heavy and the weird sighting out of the corner of her eye had made her nervous. The feeling of something coming swelled in her. She decided to head back to the sanctuary. Being on blessed ground, closer to Mercy, would make her feel safe again. 

Hana gathered herself together, made sure she had everything she came with, and began trudging through the thick mud to the shore nearby. She hauled herself up from the murky water, setting foot on solid land. Her feet were dirty but she stuffed them into the sandals she had left on the shore and started walking. 

She followed the curve of the land thoughtlessly. A particularly bright pink bloom stood out to her and she paused momentarily to bend the thick stem until it snapped. She would bring the flower back and make tea with the petals. She held the pretty pink blossom in her hand and started towards home. 

Hana started into the trees and found the well-trodden path that led back through the woods. The herbal scents of foliage and frondescence were thick in the air as the greenery closed in around her. The humidity was even thicker with all the trees and tall plants to hug it close. Her soft brown hair stuck to her forehead and the sides of her neck as she walked, perspiration glistening on her sun kissed skin. 

The path only went one direction, back to the sanctuary, but it soothed her to recount all the things that were familiar to her; as if she were following familiar markings to keep her from getting lost. Hana noted the fallen trunk just off to the side, covered with moss and busy with insects. Then, a little further on, she saw the tall tree where black fungus mushrooms grew in abundance. 

As she walked she thought she heard the noises of something - or someone - crunching through the underbrush behind her. Fearless as ever, she didn’t hesitate to stop and look over her shoulder. She craned her neck all around to get a good look at the entire path and surrounding foliage. There was no one there at all. It must have been an animal then; a shrew, or a boar. 

As she neared the end of the path, the sanctuary just beyond the treeline, she found a freshwater stream trickling steadily over a handful of large rocks. She was especially familiar with this stream because sometimes, when they didn’t want to waste well-water, her fellow practitioners and her would come here to wash their fruits and vegetables, or even their clothes. 

Hana decided to stop and clean some of the mud from the lotus roots she had gathered. She tucked the blossom she was carrying behind her ear for safekeeping and slid the straps of the heavy woven basket off from her shoulders, sitting it down on the ground. She crouched down at the edge of the stream and stuck her fingers in the clean water, rinsing the mud from her skin. It was tantalizingly cool compared to how hot it was outside. 

Hana glanced behind herself to grab a muddy root from her basket and when she faced forward again there was a woman standing in front of her. It startled her so much she stumbled back a few feet, springing up from her crouch so that she didn’t go falling on her behind. A flash of fear ran through her, white hot and strong. She would have been less surprised to see a giant jaguar emerging from the brush. 

The woman was gloriously tall, well over six feet. She had smoldering red hair and mis-matched eyes. Something about the demure smile on her face didn’t read as friendly, though. Hana knew at once from the strange clothing she wore that this wasn’t a denizen from the village nearby. It couldn’t be. A long list of dangerous options ran through her head, people and beings and creatures in disguise that she needed to be wary of. 

“Hello Hana,” the woman greeted her, voice low and sultry. 

A golden glow began to emanate from her, lighting the leaves and rocks and trunks of trees in vibrant yellow. It reached out for Hana, touching her like a ray of sunshine. She recognized the feeling instantly. It was the same sensation she got when basking in Mercy’s glory. It wasn’t quite the same though. There was something different about this golden glow.

It made Hana feel odd. Numb, almost. Tingly. She had half a second to panic and be afraid of what was happening to her but the golden light soothed her. A pleasant reassurance washed over her, more tantalizing than the freshwater stream. She relaxed all over, loosening muscles she hadn’t even realized had grown taut after a long day harvesting roots. 

She felt better than odd, better than numb, better than tingly. She felt good. She felt like smiling. 

“That’s a good girl,” Moira cooed at her. 

Moira. Hana knew the name instantly. She was sure of it. She wasn’t sure how she knew but it came to her easy. Some small far away part of her reminded her to be afraid, to run, to fight. It was easy to ignore. Especially when this soft golden light made her feel so safe, and so happy. There was nothing to be afraid of here. 

The stream was the only thing separating them, and it was only a foot or two wide. Moira reached across easily, fingers extended. It looked as though she intended to tuck Hana’s soft brown hair behind her ear, but she fingered the delicate pink lotus blossom tucked there instead. A petal fell away, fluttering down to the stream, carried off with the running water. 

Moira touched her fingertips to Hana’s shoulder and then ran them down her arm, feather-light as she went. A trail of tingling pleasure followed in the wake of her touch. She landed on Hana’s hand and took it in her own, lifting it up. Hana’s skin was dirty with the effort of harvesting roots, mud under her fingernails. 

Moira tsk’d her teeth. “Look at you.” 

Her disappointment hit Hana hard in the chest. She wanted so badly to please Moira. She couldn’t explain why, but she was desperate for her approval. 

“Is this the way Mercy treats you? Let’s you wander away to revel in filth?” There was disgust in her tone, but not at Hana. No. It was Mercy she was angry with. There was something dangerous about her in that moment. Dangerous enough to penetrate that soft warm feeling wrapped around Hana, holding her tight. “If you were mine, I would keep you clean, and pure. Keep you close.” 

Hana’s heart skipped a beat. She could feel it; the want, surging from this woman. No, not a woman; a Goddess. A Goddess, like Mercy. She had heard tales of others, but most of them were cautionary. Places and people and beings she should stay away from. Jealous Gods, Angry Gods, Gods hell bent on causing destruction or chaos or war. Gods that could hurt her. Gods that _would_ hurt her. 

There were never any stories of Gods that might want her. Of Gorgeous beings, tall and sharp but gentle with their fingers. Of Goddesses who wanted to keep her close. It sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine to be wanted by something so powerful. Mercy loved her and protected her, but she loved and protected all of her followers equally. Moira knew her by name, reached out for her, touched her… 

“Would you like to come with me, dear one?” Moira asked. 

“Yes,” Hana breathed. She wanted to go with Moira more than anything. 

Moira smiled at her again. This time it did feel friendly. More than friendly. Hana was drawn to her like a moth to flame, eager to be closer, almost dazed by her desire to be with Moira. She stepped forward without thinking, remembering too late that she was on the precipice of the stream. She expected her foot to sink into cold water, to fumble or fall, and yet neither happened. 

As if in a dream, one moment she was standing in the thick of the woods with foliage and humidity and the chorus of bugs and animals all around her. The next, she was somewhere else entirely. Somewhere new, unlike anywhere she had ever been before. 

The sanctuary she lived in was its own self-contained community. It was all she had ever known. She had never been to any other countries or cities or even the next town over. She hadn’t even visited the villages that dotted the rural landscape near where the sanctuary was nestled among fields and forest and freshwater streams. 

The sanctuary had thick walls to keep strangers and non-believers out, as well as young, vulnerable practitioners like Hana in. Inside those walls there were gardens full of fresh fruits and vegetables, a livery with animals, a dormitory where they all slept, and a church with a high steeple where they gathered to pray and bask in Mercy’s glory when she graced them with her presence. 

Everything had been built by hand by believers long ago. The buildings were old, yes, but none of them were crumbling or dilapidated. They were constantly tended to and cared for. Hana didn’t live in the lap of luxury, but she had everything she needed. She had her friends and she had Mercy to keep her happy and safe. 

This place where Moira has taken her was the complete opposite. They were inside what could only be a palace; a palace fit for a God. The room Hana found herself in was big enough to fit her entire village with plenty of space left over. The ceiling was so high that the stars in the night sky seemed closer. Everything was gold and cream, slabs of decadent marble under their feet, tall corrugated columns all around them. 

Moira was ahead of her, already walking, making her way through the expansive room as if it were the path from her bed to the lavatory for all that it interested her. “Come along, Hana. Keep up,” she called over her shoulder. 

Hana started forward, feet pattering across the floor as she hurried to catch up with Moira. As she took in the magnitude and splendor of just this one room, she became aware of herself and her shortcomings. Her sweat drenched hair and the places on her skin where marsh water had dried leaving dirt behind. She was a mess. The last thing she wanted was to be seen as not good enough in Moira’s eyes. 

Moira was leading her towards a tall archway at the opposite end of the room. She had a dozen guesses of what might be on the other side based on how extravagant this first room was. None of those guesses were anywhere close to what she found as she followed Moira through the high, arched entryway. 

There was a pool waiting for them. Hana might have called it a bath, but it was much too big. The water was crystal clear, sparkling, and serene. Ornate ceramic tiles of cerulean and ocean and teal blue were laid out in an intricate mosaic pattern that covered the floor. It was so beautiful it took her breath away, and her lips were left parted as her jaw hung slack in awe. Even in her wildest dreams she could never have imagined a place like this existing.

Moira paused at the edge of the pool. “Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?” 

Hana didn’t even need to look down to know she needed a bath, but she glanced down to survey herself anyway. “Yes. Yes, please. Thank you for-” for what? For bringing her here? For letting her clean up? Hana didn’t know how to finish her sentence, all she knew was that she felt grateful.

That was okay, apparently she didn’t need to finish what she was saying. Moira was already reaching out for her, drawing her closer. “Off with your clothes, now, dear one.” 

Oh. Right. Of course she would need to take off her clothes in order to bathe. She hesitated, though. Hana had only ever been naked in front of the other practitioners back at the sanctuary, and even then just a select few of them; Yuna and Dae-hyun. There were no strict rules about modesty, but she was careful to protect her privacy anyway. She hated to admit it because she liked to see herself as fearless in the face of anything and everything but she felt… shy. 

Hana looked up at Moira. She wasn’t sure if she wanted permission to stay clothed, or privacy to bathe alone, or encouragement not to be so modest. Whatever it was she was looking for, she felt the soothing sensation of that golden glow falling over her skin. Like a ray of sun reaching her through a canopy of leaves. It warmed her, making her feel safe and comfortable. 

“Let me,” Moira volunteered generously. 

She reached out for the flower tucked behind Hana’s ear again. She plucked it free, breaking off what was left of the stem. She eased the blossom down onto the surface of the pool and set it afloat there, gently pushing it away. 

Moira then turned back to Hana and reached out for the hem of her shift dress, simple in its creation. She helped lift it over Hana’s head, pulling the garment free. She tossed it thoughtlessly aside. Hana was exposed, bare breasts and soft pink nipples on display. She blushed fiercely, unable to stop herself, but somehow managed to keep her hands at her sides instead of bringing them up to cover herself. 

Moira carefully disrobed her of her underwear as well, sliding the fabric down Hana’s slender thighs until they fell away, carelessly landing on the floor. Hana was well and truly naked, every part of her unveiled. She blushed even harder, pointedly looking away. The urge to please Moira was back, stronger than ever, and she hoped her body was to the Goddess’s liking. 

“Hold still, darling. Let me get a good look at you.” Moira moved back a step to take in Hana as a whole, quite clearly appraising her.

Hana stared at the mosaic tiles of the pool, afraid to meet the Goddess’s eye, unsure of what she might find there. She jumped with surprise as Moira’s warm hands found her breasts, cupping them as if to ascertain the size. She ran a thumb over one of Hana’s nipples and made her shiver. Moira raised a pointed eyebrow, intrigued by this response. Her curious inspection of Hana’s body didn’t end there though. 

Next she touched at the soft, curly tufts of pubic hair between her legs. Not in a sexual way but more of a thoughtful way. She made a noise, just a hum really, that Hana couldn’t read as pleased or displeased and she feared it might be the latter. 

She circled around to see more, sweeping Hana’s chestnut brown hair off from her shoulders. Moira admired the shape of her neck from behind, the freckled moles that dotted down her back, the curve of her waist. 

“Bend over,” she ordered. “Let me see you.” 

Hana’s heart jumped in her chest. She was helpless but to obey, compelled to please Moira. She bent forward, as asked, hair falling in a curtain to hide her blushing face. She could feel eyes on her most intimate and private areas. Moira was seeing parts of her no one else had ever seen. She spread Hana’s cheeks a little, causing Hana to blush even more. 

“Moira-” Hana squeaked, ready to squirm with the embarrassment of such thorough scrutiny. 

“Good girl.” The praise washed over her as soothing as that golden light, maybe even more so. “Why don’t you go ahead and begin washing up, I’ll join you in just a moment.” Moira patted her on the behind. 

Eager to gain some semblance of privacy, Hana hurried to hide her nudity under the surface of the water. It was so perfectly clear she wouldn’t be very hidden, but it was better than being bent over and spread open. She quickly stepped over the lip of the pool, onto the first tiled step she found there, going further and further until the warm water lapped at her chest. 

It was the perfect temperature. Not too hot, as she was already heated from laboring outside on a sunny summer day. Not cold either, though. The warmth was like a lover’s kiss, a gentle embrace, and she sank into it easily. She glanced behind herself to find Moira disrobing as well, shedding her ornate clothing. 

Hana watched in awe. She had seen so few naked people in her life, much less gorgeous beings like the one in front of her. Moira was so self-assured as well, confident in her figure. Hana shamelessly stared at the Goddess’s breasts as they were revealed, surprised at how much larger they were than her own. 

She wondered what it would be like to reach out and cup them, squeeze them even, the way Moira had cupped hers. She wondered what it would be like to put her lips on them, to suck or to kiss them… she was already blushing bright red but her face burned hotter still. She had no idea where that thought came from, and she chased it away as quickly as she could. 

When Moira took off the rest of her clothes, and her underwear with them, Hana was quite surprised to find the hair there shaved and neatly styled into nothing but a short, fuzzy golden-red strip. It was so curious to her that she found herself staring as Moira stepped into the pool, descending the stairs until her red curls disappeared under the water and Hana was left watching the image of it bend and shift through the rippling surface. 

Moira touched her finger to the tip of Hana’s chin, lifting her head up. “I’m sure you won’t mind a very thorough cleaning, will you my dear?” 

Embarrassing inspection forgotten under the intensity of Moira’s mis-matched gaze, Hana simply shook her head. In that moment, whatever Moira wanted was what Hana wanted too. 

“Good,” Moira smiled at her, and that expression of approval alone gave Hana a spark of pleasure; a feeling similar to that golden light glow. “Go fetch the soap, my dear, and bring it here to me.” She inclined her head towards the side of the pool. 

There Hana noticed a selection of toiletries set out for them. There was a wooden pail, a matching boar bristle brush long enough that Hana could use it over her shoulder to clean the middle of her back, linen washcloths, natural sea sponges and bars of lye soap. She thought perhaps everything might be useful so she gathered all of it in the pail and brought it back to Moira. 

Hana held on to one bar of soap while Moira took the other and wordlessly they began cleaning her body together. 

First, Moira encouraged Hana to tip her head back until her long brown hair was submerged beneath the surface. When it was sufficiently wet, she straightened up again and Moira began working the soap into her hair until it lathered generously. As Moira worked, Hana balanced delicately in the water to lift one foot after the other, carefully scrubbing any remnants of the marshland from her skin. 

Moira’s fingers were knowing and strong on her scalp, massaging it so pleasurably that once or twice Hana lost track of what she was doing, focusing only on the soothing sensation of Moira’s hands in her hair. The water around them became cloudy with lye, foamy bubbles floating on the surface, clinging to Hana’s shoulders and Moira’s bare breasts. 

Hana got lost in the delectable scalp massage once more, listing towards Moira’s touch, only becoming aware of herself when a shameless moan escaped her throat. She had finally managed to stop blushing and all at once she was turning pink again. 

“Sorry-” she apologized. 

Moira only laughed warmly at her. She had a knowing smirk on her features. “No need to apologize, darling. Here. Rinse your hair.” 

Hana dipped her long locks into the water once, twice, until the soap was gone. The strands that had been sticking to her neck with sweat earlier were fresh and clean. She wasn’t even dry yet and she already felt like a new person, refreshed all over. 

Moira wasn’t finished, though. She soaped Hana’s shoulders, her neck, behind her ears. Down the soft curve of her back, over those freckles she had admired before. Hana distractedly washed her own arms at the same time, rubbing bubbles into her skin. She noticed Moira’s soap bar sliding lower and lower, over the curve of her behind. 

“I… I can do that.” Hana said, wishing her voice sounded more commanding than sheepish. 

“Nonsense,” Moira dismissed her. “Just stand still, my darling, let me clean you.” 

Hana waited with nervous apprehension for Moira to dip the soap between her cheeks. To her surprise Moira only went lower, down the back of her thighs, moving on. Hana had already cleaned her feet and legs all the way up to her knees, so after her thighs were thoroughly soaped and cleaned they moved to Hana’s front. 

One of Moira’s hands came up to grip the back of her neck, holding onto her possessively. She pressed her body against Hana’s smaller one, her large breasts pushed up between them. Hana could feel them soft and squishy against her back. It sent an odd thrill through her, an excitement she couldn’t identify. 

She wasn’t left to revel in that thrill for very long because the next thing she knew, Moira was reaching around to soap up Hana’s breasts. She gently worked the soap into her skin, teasing it over her nipples. Of course Hana was set off blushing again. 

“Don’t be shy, dear one,” Moira whispered in her ear. “You have a very beautiful body.” 

A wave of relief she hadn’t realized she’d been holding out for washed over her. She blew out a breath, glad to have gotten Moira’s approval. “Thank you,” she said, grateful, even managing a smile. 

“Once you’re clean, you’ll be perfect.” She worked the soap lower, tickling over Hana’s sensitive belly. Hana tried not to laugh or wriggle too much. The hold on her neck kept her grounded in place. She didn’t realize until after the tickling had stopped where Moira was headed with that soap. “Now spread your legs, my darling. We’ve got to soap every inch.” 

Hana was hesitant, but she obeyed, of course. She spread her legs and watched through the water as Moira worked the soap into her dark curls and then down, further, between her thighs. She couldn’t help but to jump in surprise. She had never even touched herself there, much less had anyone or anything touch her there. She was so much more sensitive here than anywhere else on her body. 

“M.. Moira,” She squirmed a little, shocked by just how willing Moira was to slide the soap between every fold of skin. Where the bar of soap was too thick, Moira used her fingers to work the suds in. Hana involuntarily clamped her thighs shut around Moira’s hand, overwhelmed by everything she was feeling. 

“Now, now,” Moira scolded her. “Be a good girl. Spread your legs like I told you. We’re almost done.” 

“I- it feels-.”

“Hush.” Moira nudged Hana’s thighs apart with her knee and began working her fingers again, going until she was satisfied. 

When Hana thought she was finally free, Moira of course moved on to somewhere else equally humiliating. Further back, sliding the soap between her cheeks, over the tight hole there. Hana gasped in surprise and would have really twisted away if it weren’t for the grip on her neck. Thankfully that process was a much quicker one and they were soon done. 

Hana breathed a sigh of relief, pleased to be finished with the embarrassing ordeal. She tried to move away, hoping there was a towel nearby she could use to cover herself with. Moira’s grip didn’t let up at all. With her free hand she reached down into the water, plucking the handle of the brush from the pail that had filled with water and sunk towards the bottom. 

“Hold still,” Moira scolded her. “Once more with the brush and you’ll be all done.” 

Once more? Hana was going to have to go through all that again? “Oh, no.” She groaned. All at once the scrubbing began, hard bristles biting into the skin of her shoulder. The brush was much too stiff, painful even, and it left her red and raw in the wake of Moira’s vigorous scrubbing. 

“Moira, please. That hurts,” Hana protested. 

Once, a few summers ago, it was so hot in the sanctuary that they had to take turns working in the gardens. Practitioners sheltered in the shade, sweating and panting as they fanned themselves with leaves and large fronds. Sweat rolled down their skin even when they weren’t working. All the water they drew from the well was warm from the heat and Hana hadn’t bothered to drink any, the last thing she needed was a hot drink on a hot day. 

One moment she was sitting there in the shade, squinting out at the vibrant green grass and the way the hot sun fell down on it in rays of scorching yellow. She was noticing the way the cherry tomatoes that looked like red hot coals in the sun were starting to match a nearby practitioner’s sunburnt skin. Then, in the next moment, all the color was draining from the world. Fading to fuzzy black and dull white and shades of drab grey. An all encompassing lethargy swallowed her whole, drawing her down until a well of darkness. 

She had passed out. It was her first time fainting, and when she came to in the temple with Mercy’s grace washing over her, golden and crisply cool, she hoped she would never pass out again. It was scary for one thing, but it completely drained her, taking so much out of her when she was already on the edge of exhaustion thanks to the insufferable heat. 

Hana felt those same sensations here and now. It was like all the other colors were draining from the world, sucked into a void of fuzzy black and dull white and shades of ...purple. Definitely purple. An all encompassing lethargy was threatening to swallow her whole, drawing her down to a place where she felt weak. She whimpered helplessly. 

“That’s quite enough out of you.” Moira’s voice sounded as lifeless as the world was becoming, no amusement in her tone any longer. “I won’t have you unclean in my presence any longer. Behave, or this will be much more unpleasant than it need be.” 

Just when Hana thought she might lose consciousness, everything stopped. The purple went away, the other colors came back, her strength returned in full force. She sucked in a deep gasp of surprise. Humbled by the display of power, Hana cowed to Moira’s will. Resisting the urge to cringe away from the harsh brush, she stayed still and pliant as Moira scrubbed her skin. 

The rough bristles left her nipples sore and pinker than ever. Hana whimpered uselessly when Moira turned the brush between her legs, tears springing to her eyes at the scratching pain of being scrubbed there. When it was all over she felt raw and irritated. The water which had been a comfort before only made her skin, now sensitive from the rough treatment, feel worse. She felt like crying… 

Moira leaned in close and kissed her cheek very gently. “There, there, Hana. You’re alright. I know it doesn’t feel very nice but this is much better. Moira’s very pleased with you.” 

Hana sniffled, sucking it up. The approval settled warmly in her gut making her feel better all over, almost like her raw skin didn’t hurt as much anymore. “Is… is it finished? Am I clean enough now?” 

“On the outside, yes,” Moira conceded. “I said we were going to have to be thorough, though. Didn’t I? Very thorough. Spread your legs for me again, my dear.“ 

Oh no, what now? 

Hana reluctantly did as she was told, shyly hiding her face in her shoulder as she waited for the worst. She expected more pain, the return of rough bristles or perhaps something worse. Instead she felt Moira’s fingers on her, sliding between the folds of sensitive flesh between her legs. Pressing, gently. Insistently. 

Her fingers disappeared into Hana’s body, slipping inside of her with a gentle push that made Hana gasp in surprise. She could feel them, along with a wealth of water that rushed into her. She felt Moira’s fingers twisting around inside of her, touching inner parts of her. Hana’s jaw fell slack at the sensation, so unfamiliar to her it left her at a complete loss for words.

“M—m-Moira-“

“So warm inside,” Moira praised her. She moved her fingers more, in ways that made Hana gasp and tense and reach out for Moira just to cling to something. Anything. “Just light cleansing, I know you’ve been a good girl and haven’t taken anything inside yourself. Not fingers or filthy boys.” 

That was true, but Hana was so dumbstruck she couldn’t even manage to nod in agreement. And then, almost suddenly, it was over and Moira was pulling her fingers free. 

Now, surely, they were done. Hana needed a moment to recover… 

“Almost finished.” 

Almost finished? Almost finished, as in they weren’t finished yet? Hana made a desperate little noise in the back of her throat. She wasn’t sure how much more of this she could endure, and moreover she wasn’t sure what else she could possibly be made to endure. What more could there be? How much cleaner could she get? What else was Moira going to inflict upon her? 

In the time it took her to worry about these things, Hana found herself being ushered towards the side of the bathing pool. A hand on the small of her back drove her forward, helping to guide her through the water. When she met the edge, with nowhere to go and nothing but a wall in front of her, she found herself promptly being bent over it. 

Any urge to please Moira or be obedient for her was abandoned, overrun but the completely and utterly vulnerable position Hana found herself in. “Moira.” Her tone was pleading, turning the Goddess’s name into a gentle cry. When Hana felt those relentless fingers sliding between her cheeks, reaching for her exposed hole, she began to twist and squirm. 

“Now, now,” Moira tsk’d her teeth, slowly sinking a long, thick finger into Hana’s prone body. “No need to fight it. Your purification is almost complete.” 

Hana was shocked by the sensation of being entered. 

At the very same time the ocean blue tiles surrounding her began to drain of their color. Everywhere around her saturation was leached slowly from sight. Dull purple was all that was left. Heaviness filled her limbs. If she weren’t pinned in place, pushed over the edge of the pool, she would simply sink to the bottom. Breathing became slower, harder. Her will to fight was pulled from her. The world grew darker and darker. 

Divine power worked her over on two different fronts. It simultaneously drained all energy from her, leaving her weak, and drove water into her, filling her up. She couldn’t explain the sensation, had never experienced anything like it before. She was wet and slick in places she had never been wet and slick before, and the pressure inside of her grew and grew. She could feel it twisting, rushing to reach deeper and deeper parts inside of her body. 

It would have sent her into a frenzy if she had the capacity for it... Instead, all she could do was blink slowly. Her vision grew fuzzy. Her already labored breathing became even more of a task. Darkness swallowed her whole, pulling her down into that deep well. 

As if it had all been a dream, one moment she was standing in the depths of the bathing pool with water and soap suds and a mosaic of blue tile all around her. The next, she was slowly opening her eyes, cushioned by a soft mattress and fluffy pillows. Her bed was luxuriously large, and so comfortable that she almost drifted back to sleep… except, this wasn’t her bed at all.

Hana bolted upright. Or, an attempt at bolting upright was made. She quickly found herself bound by the wrists of her arms and the ankles of her legs. The rope that secured her was so tight she could scarcely move. She tested the ties on instinct but found herself well and truly stuck. She should have been scared, terrified really. Instead she mostly just felt surprised. 

Then curious. 

With wide eyes she took in her surroundings trying to understand exactly where she was. A room. No, a bedroom; lavish and beautiful with marble floors, impossibly high ceilings, thoughtfully placed columns, and an ornately carved bed frame. A half-remembered thought of a palace fit for a God rose from the depths of her memory.

Concern twinkled on the edge of Hana’s consciousness. Unanswered questions grew louder in her mind. How had she come to be here? Was she safe? Why were her wrists and ankles bound? Just as she was beginning to grow worried, her gaze landed on Moira standing by her bedside.

Moira was busying herself with something, hands working over an ornamented table nearby. Feeling Hana’s eyes on her she glanced over, smiling sharply. There was something strange about it, like she had a secret, and yet Hana was reassured by it all the same. She smiled back, soothed.

Until the glinting of a knife in Moira’s grasp shocked her enough to tug at her bonds. 

“Wh-“

“Shh,” Moira shushed her. “Oh, look at you. Poor, frightened little thing. There’s no need to be scared, dear one. I would never hurt you.”

Hazy memories of the bath came back to her. The humiliation and discomfort of it all. Throughout the ordeal she had not been harmed, though. Not really. Her skin was still pink where the rough-bristled brush had scratched at it, but that was hardly an injury. 

Perhaps against her better judgement, she trusted Moira. Maybe it was that smile of hers, or the soft golden glow that twinkled over Hana. Barely-there but enough to make her feel warm and comforted and cared for. She relaxed back on the bed spread. 

Moira wanted her. Had called out to her by name. Taken her by the hand and whisked her far away. Gone through all the effort of making her pure and clean. Of course she wasn’t going to hurt Hana. She was going to keep her… forever. 

“One last thing, and you’ll be all done.” Moira assured her. 

Whatever it was, Hana could endure it. She would. For Moira. 

Her heart beat a little faster as Moira settled between her spread legs, an involuntary noise of protest escaping her throat. She couldn’t help it, or the way her muscles tensed and the tension of the ropes grew tauter. It was reflexive. Anyone would do the same if someone came, poised with a knife in hand, towards their most vulnerable and sensitive area. 

Though her skin was mostly dry, and now quite soft from the soaping she had received, her long hair and the tufts of soft brown curls between her legs were still damp from the bath. It was with that moisture, and the residue of lye, that the blade slipped over her skin. 

Hana held her breath in fear, expecting the worst, but the graze of the edge of the knife came and went easily with only a gentle scraping sound to accompany it. The short hairs fell away. Moira wiped the razor on a towel in her free hand and went back again, shaving away more. 

Moira was thorough, because of course she was. Hana was easily reminded of the bath, and the way Moira has slid her fingers into each crevice and fold of skin. Yet again she did the same, this time with the precarious point of a razor, and Hana tried not to flinch, to move, to twitch even a muscle. 

Hana found herself more and more exposed with each stroke of the blade. Bare skin was revealed, the likes of which no one had seen since she’d grown that hair the first time. Her legs, spread wide thanks to the ropes she was bound in, were already open enough to show everything. Now there was no hair in the way either. 

The process seemed to take a fairly long time, but when it was done Moira sat back with a smug smile on her face. She was all too pleased with herself. She couldn’t take her mismatched eyes off of Hana, and that intimate place that she had soaped and shaved and thoroughly laved with attention. 

Despite the attention and thorough scrutiny she was still receiving. Hana let out a slow and shaky breath, fully aware she had been holding it this whole time. Was it done? Was she pure enough? Was she everything Moira wanted? 

As a final touch Moira reached out and pinched the freshly shaved lips between Hana’s legs, one by one in turn, until they were smarting in pain and bright pink in color. Hana cried out gently each time, the first cry a little louder due to the surprise. 

“Perfect.” Moira mused afterwards, tone both adoring and satisfied at the same time. Her gaze flickered up, catching Hana’s eyes with her own. “Pink as a little lotus blossom.” 

**Author's Note:**

> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
